Lifetime
by I am Lu
Summary: 50-sentence fic. Love can last a lifetime. Careshipping - Jack x Mikage/Mina.


Lucarly: A friend of mine said I should try to do a 50-sentence fic, so here I am, giving it a shot.

Aki: You should be working on your requests.

Lucarly: Yeah. . .No. I will, I promise.

Aki: That's a lie, isn't it?

Lucarly: NO. . .I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Lifetime**

* * *

1. Meeting

He was sweaty, bloody, and tired that first night he met her at Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

2. Attraction

The tingle they noticed inside their hearts indicated that they found each other attractive, though both tried to brush it off as quickly as possible.

3. Company

After being lonely for most of his life, it was admittedly nice to have her constant companionship; at least, it was for the first day or so.

4. Honorific

Mikage rarely ever slipped-up and called him "Jack" without any honorific.

5. Cute

And when she did, Jack couldn't help but think it was cute how she fumbled to cover up her mistake.

6. Stands

Although it wasn't mandatory, Mikage never failed to watch him duel from the stands, silently cheering him on.

7. Spite

Jack went against people's orders just to spite them, and Mikage was no different.

8. Excuses

Since Jack tended to ignore her warnings, Mikage always ended up lying and making up excuses for him, even if it meant forgoing her standard morals and risking her own well-being.

9. Bruises

Jack wrote off the bruises on her neck as the marks of an unknown lover, but the feeling that they weren't remained.

10. Tears

There was no person who made her cry more than Jack Atlas; because for once, she cried for both her own pain _and_ his pain.

11. Sleep

Mikage was an early-to-bed, early-to-rise person, but she forced herself to stay up into the late hours of the night when Jack needed comforting.

12. Target

She was an easy target because she would let him scream at her for hours on end without so much as saying a single word.

13. Guilt

Jack tried to rub off the inkling of guilt that came after blowing up on her, but he was never successful.

14. Gentle

Mikage was floored by how gentle and uncharacteristically kind he was to her as he tended to the wound in her foot.

15. Heartbreak

Mikage had never been more heartbroken in her life when she found out Jack loved another woman; which was when she realized that she loved him too.

16. Confession

She had been so close to telling him, but he was quick to stop her, fearing the consequences of knowing her true feelings.

17. Alcohol

Jack learned that Mikage could not hold alcohol down very well after she nearly kissed him when her co-workers had spiked her drink.

18. Reminder

Jack occasionally had to remind himself that he had someone else waiting for him, but Mikage's honey irises made his heart stop every time he saw them.

19. Initiation

It was amongst the fallen paperwork that they almost shared another kiss; except, this time it was Jack who tried to initiate it.

20. First

Mikage was the first one to be there after his girlfriend broke up with him; the reason, however, remained unclear to him.

21. Sources

It was actually Aki who let it slip to Jack that Mikage wanted to be more personal with him.

22. Jealousy

Normally, Jack was the king at keeping a handle over his own romantic jealousy; still, something inside him burned when he saw Mikage and Ushio working side-by-side.

23. Fettish

Jack was known for having a thing for girls with glasses, which is why he struggled so much on the days Mikage forgot her contacts.

24. Hands

Mikage hadn't meant to brush her hand against his, but she was glad she did after he took it.

25. Hate

He hated her when he met her, but he hated her more when he knew he was in love with her.

26. Height

The height difference was substantial, but it didn't stop them from finally kissing for the first time.

27. Stubbornness

Jack, being the stubborn man he is, needed to be kissed a second time before finally agreeing to date her.

28. Secrets

They tried to keep their relationship a secret; unfortunately, both were terrible at keeping secrets.

29. Sunset

Watching the sun fall over the horizon had become a ritual of his, and Mikage was the first one ever be invited to join him.

30. Dance

Since Jack didn't know his real mother, it was actually Mikage who taught him how to dance; but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

31. Favor

Jack returned her the favor by teaching her how to skip rocks across the lake one warm, cloudy Sunday afternoon.

32. Sex

Mikage was one of the very few people he wasn't with for the sex.

33. Virginity

But she gave it up to him anyway.

34. Intelligence

Although it took awhile to admit, Jack had to face the fact that he was dating a woman who was a whole lot smarter than he was.

35. Fear

He wasn't afraid to pull dangerous stunts or run into life-threatening situations, but telling her he loved her was absolutely terrifying.

36. Proposal

Jack never actually asked her to marry him; he just slipped on the ring and left.

37. Marriage

All of their friends were surprised when they found out they were planning a wedding, but they still ended up eloping.

38. Apartment

Unpacking for their apartment would normally only take three days, but with all the kisses they shared and love they made in between, it took nearly double that time.

39. Words

Jack, like Yusei, never really was a man of many words, but the newlyweds could spend hours just talking as they slowly drifted off to sleep on the sofa.

40. Cooking

Mikage was a fantastic cook, although Jack's horrible pride wouldn't allow him to admit it.

41. Dominance

Jack was used to being to dominant one in the relationship, but he quickly learned that she could win just about any argument as long as it ended in bed.

42. Pregnancy

Jack, in all his manly eloquence, stared at Mikage with a completely dumbfounded look on his face after she told him she was pregnant.

43. Fatherhood

Just as he began to like the idea of being a father, fate took a cruel turn and Mikage had a miscarriage.

44. Demands

She demanded that they get pregnant again afterwards; but Jack had to shake his head and tell her that it would be awhile before he would be ready again.

45. Bittersweet

The fight they had was absolutely dreadful, but the chaste kiss they shared afterwards filled them with the most bittersweet feeling of hope either had ever felt.

46. Appeasement

He one day just showed up with a kitten in his arms, his gift of appeasement to her.

47. Positive

Mikage wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry when the second pregnancy test was positive.

48. Stars

After telling him she was pregnant again, he drove her far out of the city simply so they could stargaze away from the thousands of bright lights that dimmed the brilliance of the night sky.

49. Ease

Even at 9 months pregnant, he could still pick her up and carry her upstairs with relative ease.

50. Denial

Mikage could swear that she saw Jack's eyes glaze over with water the first time he saw his daughter, but he vehemently denied it after she playfully inquired about it.

* * *

Lucarly: If you haven't noticed, this fic pays a lot of homage to most of my older MiJack fics. (Which I'm sure none of you actually care about.) It also gives you a few ideas on some of my future stories.

Aki: Oh look at you, so very symbollic.

Lucarly: I do not enjoy your sarcasm. Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
